Space is Big Trouble
is the 217 chapter of The World God Only Knows Synopsis "My name is Kei...Kei of the Kirara star system. While traveling through space as a star cluster investigator, I was unfortunately hit by an asteroid. Thus I made an emergency landing on the nearby planet...that planet had oxygen and water...and intelligent life forms similar to us...!! On that planet I met a girl named Urara...and started living under her care. After that, many things happened. My spaceship was repaired and Urara and I pledged our friendship!! THE END!" Such a perfect development was what Keima desired, but "hostile aliens" have appeared before him: young Mio Aoyama and young Yui Goidō, both being Keima's future conquest targets. As the three girls were fascinated by the existence of an "alien", Keima was not pleased that Urara knew and brought the two other girls. He was worried that if this encounter with these girls turns into their first time meeting each other, instead of his encounter during their conquest, things wouldn't connect to his future. Yet, because he was an "alien", he wouldn't need to be worried about being known as "Keima". If he is careful, he wouldn't need to worry about any such problems. This was a splendid risk management for him. Immediately, Keima asked if "Mio" was the name of Mio Aoyama. She was surprised that he knew her name, but was more surprised when he also knew that her family name was Aoyama. She asked how he knew, to which he responded that he could use his mysterious space scouter to know everything. Continuing, he stated the correct date of birth and blood type of Mio, along with the fact that her father was president of a big company, to her surprise. He then approached Yui, this time stating her full name and the correct address of her home. These comments made the two girls fear Keima as an "alien", which was to his advantage. The brain-washing was complete. Mio wondered if she would get taller, but Keima replied that she wouldn't. This made her utterly depressed. Urara told the girls that they needed to help "Kei-chan", since his ship was broken. As the girls discussed, Keima wanted to send Mio and Yui home, since his objective was to save Urara's Grandfather. At that moment though, Yanagi called out Urara's name, which made Urara exclaim. Keima told the girls that they need to hide him from the adults, or else he'll be captured (and exposed). The first thing the girls thought of was to hide the ship and bring Keima to Urara's room. When they pushed the "spaceship" though, it easily rolled away, since it's a fake created from Elsie's feather cloth. The three thereafter grabbed Keima's arm and pulled him back down the stairs, into the garden. When they reached the garden though, they saw Yanagi approaching. Urara thought up of a plan and quickly took Keima away. When Yanagi heard a splash, she headed straight for the sound. It was Mio and Yui playfully throwing stones into the pond. Yanagi told the two to stop, since they were scaring the carp. Meanwhile, behind a stone in the pond, Urara was drowning Keima into the water to hide him. When Yanagi asked where Urara was, Mio bravely pointed away from the pond, and Yanagi headed that direction. Mio was scared that they were going to be found out, while Yui was more scared of the punishment for tricking the adults. Mio was having fun though. Urara took Keima out of the pond, knowing that Yanagi was gone. But to her surprise, she had truly drowned him. Since he was not moving, the girls hurried to get him to Urara's room. Two men were waiting next two cars, and Yanagi interrupted their conversation. The two men were Morita, the Aoyama household chauffeur, and Okamoto, the Goidō household butler. Yanagi asked them if they have seen Urara, but the two haven't. Okamoto wanted to girls to play more, since they were having fun. On the other hand, Morita didn't want to look after any children, since he was only a chauffeur. When the two heard Yanagi further complain, they felt that she was like a mother. As the two men joked that she should become Urara's actual mother, Yanagi marched off in embarrassment. Morita then stated that another reason why they don't need to look for the girls was because the presidents of each household were not done with their meeting yet. In Urara's room, Keima laid on the floor motionless, making Yui wonder if water was his weakness. To help him, they exclaimed that they should dry him, and Urara thought it was best to remove his clothes first. The girls tried to remove his clothes, but they were unsuccessful, leaving him half-dressed. Unable to take his clothes off, the girls felt that they were bullying Keima. The clothes was getting caught on certain places that was sticking out, including the place between Keima's leg. Thinking of a way to dry him, Urara brought out some hairdryers, which they did use on his almost naked body. burnt from the heat, Keima awoke. He was completely surprised that he had to be stripped again, since he had enough of it last time. Knowing that children were the greatest enemy to logical developments, Keima felt a bit of regret and wondered if he was wrong to become an alien. But that aside, he noticed with Mio and Yui at the Shiratori residence, it also meant that their parents could also be here. He wanted to meet them. To catch the girls' attention, Keima made a small fuss that his scouter was broken due to the earlier shock and wanted it repaired. As the girls tried to fix the device, Keima sneaked away. Outside, Dokurou appeared before him and aided him in moving around the residence. By checking the estate, Keima felt he could learn more about the reason behind Urara's grandfather's hatred towards the devils. While being held by Dokurou in her arms as she jumped upon the rooftops, Keima noticed that the lights to a certain room was on. Keima, thinking it could be the place where Urara's grandfather was, the two landed. Dokurou kept watch of the surroundings as Keima snuck in. Inside, Keima could see that there was as expected Urara's grandfather, along with two other gentlemen who seemed to be Mio's and Yui's father. Trivia * The Earth with "The End" on it is the Universal Picture logo. * The Kanji title also a reference to Urusei Yatsura's ending song. References Category:Summary